


Chances

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: I was given a prompt for a conversation fic between two characters over a given topic. The characters are Basil Hawkins and Trafalgar Law. The topic is Chance. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chances

"So is it fate or destiny that brings you to me today, Hawkins-ya?" A deep voice, thick and heavy and rich as coffee, wakes Hawkins from his sleep. His body and mind feel heavy as he manages to push his head to the side so he can see the voice's origin.

Next to his bed sits the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar D. Water Law, looking for all the world as if he's sitting at a cafe table to have lunch with a close friend. He's a shock of dramatic color in the otherwise starkly white and silver hospital room, such a contrast to the surroundings around them. It nearly hurts Hawkins' eyes, but he doesn't dare look away, paranoia ingrained in his bones and brain. (Justifiably so, if he's found himself in this situation.) There’s a fox’s smirk on Law's lips and a cunning gleam in his eyes, of course. Of course there is. Law has good reason to be smiling so confidently; one of his enemies is now laying in his own ship, Hawkins' injuries healed by Law's own hands. Hawkins might as well be a meal laid out on a painted, porcelain platter for Law to do with as he pleases. To kill or to tease, that is the question.

The heaving of Hawkins' chest with each raspy breath and the clench of his jaw with every sharp pain that burns at his newly-repaired injuries are testaments to the vulnerable state Hawkins is in. His entire body feels sore, tension pulling every muscle fiber taut like rope from rough hands. If the Reaper himself had stood at the foot of the hospital bed, Hawkins wouldn’t have had the energy or the voice to plead for his life. Then again, Death already sits next to Hawkins, his sword sheathed and legs crossed as he slouches against his chair.

Law tilts his towards the other captain, his brow quirking as he asks, "Well, Hawkins-ya? Which is it; fate or destiny?" He sounds amused, cocky as ever as his eyes roam over Hawkins' bruises, battered, and bandage-wrapped body. He reaches a gloved hand out, moving patronizingly slow as he allows his fingers to graze over the curve of Hawkins' jaw. His movements are a taunt, teasing Hawkins over his body's current state of weakness and his inability to even swat Law's hand away.

Hawkins can only let out a bemused huff as he feels a warm sensation against his skin. It takes a moment before Hawkins can smell the tang of copper and feel the wetness painting across his skin. His eyes widen, darting to the side as if he could catch sight of what he can tell is blood on Law's gloves. When he can't see any of the red on his skin, Hawkins frowns and looks back to the surgeon, who chuckles in response.

"It is both," Hawkins speaks, his voice containing the same presence of a creaky door in an abandoned house. "Fate and destiny can be one in the same." His head is heavy, but Law's presence has Hawkins' nerves alight and his mind alert.

"That so?" Law asks, his fingers sliding closer to Hawkins' chin. He's entranced by the contrast of blood against skin, by the beauty of the magician's life displayed on his cheeks. "Well, I say it's all a matter of chance." He leans forward, leaning over Hawkins with a smirk on his face as his fingers move to the corner of Hawkins' mouth.

The feeling of Law's fingers so close to his mouth is both strange as well as provocative. "And you are free to do so," Hawkins replies as he tests out how much control he has over his muscles. He discreetly attempts to curl and flex his fingers. At first, nothing happens, then there's a small twitch in his fingers as a pins and needles feeling takes over his arm. "It is your right to believe that, should you choose to." Clench, unclench, clench, unclench; with every attempt to awaken his muscles, Hawkins gets a fraction closer to regaining his normal motor controls in said arm.

Law's sly grin grows as he shrugs, not noticing the way Hawkins' hand moves in jerky, rough movements by his side. "I guess it is, yeah," he responds as if he's merely humoring Hawkins. His fingers move to the side in a slow movement, one meant to tease, over Hawkin' lips. The blood smears over the soft skin, and Law's grin grows as he feels Hawkins' huff against his fingertips. He looks up, eyes locking on the magician's in a cocky staring contest. "So, if that's the case and I do chalk this whole thing up to chance, would you wanna take another type of _chance_ with me?"

"There's a 'chance' I would." There's only a fraction of a second between the raspy reply and Hawkins' quick movement. He reaches up, still partially-numb hand burying in Law's hair before he drags the surgeon down into a demanding kiss that holds all the energy and fire he can muster. Law's fingers, still on Hawkins' lips, nearly get in the way, but Law retracts them at the last moment.

As their lips slide together, clever teeth and sharp tongues forming a dangerous waltz of a kiss, Law can't help the amused thought that crosses his mind. _'What are the chances?'_


End file.
